


Midnight visit

by bunnychan62



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, First time- ish, M/M, Merthur Smut, Oral Sex, PWP, Passionate Arthur, Porn Without Plot, i love merthur, virgin Merlin?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 14:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11292675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnychan62/pseuds/bunnychan62
Summary: Merlin sneaks out at night to be with Arthur. Smut happens.





	Midnight visit

**Author's Note:**

> This is really just porn. Nothing more.  
> I actually got the idea while watching 'cough' porn 'cough'  
> So... enjoy

Merthur   
Midnight visit   
Merlin sneaks out at night to be with Arthur. Smut happens. 

The stone floor was cold under Merlin’s bare feet. Even if the air was still pleasantly warm from the hot summer day.   
His nerves had been tight with anticipation all evening. He had lain in his bed and waited impatiently for the clutter in the next room to stop and the dim light of the candle under his door to be blown out. 

And as soon as he had heard Gaius snoring in his bed, he was out of his own. The covers thrown back carelessly, his tunic put on in haste and with nimble fingers. 

Merlin had been as quiet as possible as he sneaked to the door, throwing a last glance back at the old man, hoping that he was still asleep, before he stepped out into the sultry summer night. 

Before he even knew it he was on his way up the steps to the castle, then inside and then he was walking along the floor to the royal chambers. 

Merlin was surprised that he had not met anybody on his way. Or maybe he just ignored everyone who walked past him. 

Or maybe it was just because he kept his head down, eyes on the ground, totally lost in thoughts, constantly gnawing at his bottom lip in anticipation. 

And then Merlin was standing in front of Arthur’s door. 

…o0o…

For the last half hour Arthur had been pacing the room. 

From the door to the bed, from the table to the window. Standing in front of the window for a few minutes, too have a look at the mostly empty court, not really seeing anything in the dark and then pacing back to the bed. 

He was nervous. Gods was he nervous! 

But he had done it. Today. Finally! 

He had wanted to do it for such a long time. Way to long. 

But he had done it today. After the morning training, behind the stables. 

He had still been sweaty and out of breath, panting as he had pushed his lanky manservant against the wall and kissed him till they both had had no air left to breath anymore. 

Merlin had pushed him away with a gasp. His usually pale cheeks flushed red with embarrassment. 

“What are you doing?” He had stuttered, the hand still against Arthurs chest fumbling with the hem of his sweat soaked shirt. 

The other hand was pushing his own dark looks behind his ear, his eyes flickering between Arthur’s eyes and his feet.

“You were the one who said ‘not in the castle, only in the woods. What do you think if someone catches us? For once use your brain Merlin’.” He had mocked with a little smirk tugging at his lips. 

He was still playing with Arthur’s shirt, his fingers brushing against Arthur’s sweaty chest and Arthur had smirked. 

Leaning closer till his nose brushing Merlin’s he had whispered: “This is an exception. We’ll do it. My chambers, tonight.” 

Then he had pressed a kiss to the corner of Merlin’s mouth. The small whimper the last thing he had heard as he turned around and strolled away. 

Arthur stalked to the bed again, grabbed a pillow and smashed his face into it to stifle his frustrated roar. 

…o0o…

Merlin breathed deeply in and then out again. 

Okay, he could do that. He would go in there and… and… 

Well, what exactly he was going to do he actually really had no idea. 

Arthur had pushed him against the stable wall after training, had kissed him breathless and then told him to come to his chambers tonight. 

Merlin could still feel the other boy’s lips on his. Warm and insistent. 

It wasn’t their first kiss, of course. 

There had been more kisses. Loads of them during the past two or three months. 

But this, this here right now, this was new. 

Usually Arthur would take him out for a hunt, just the two of them. And only once they were far away enough from the castle, then they would kiss and sometimes even touch. 

The last time Arthur had touched him it had been so, so good. And then Merlin had told him that he wanted him and Arthur had smiled, had told him “Soon.” And then he had kissed him some more, his strong hand stroking both of them together between their sweaty bodies. 

Merlin shivered at the memory of it. 

He breathed in again and then reached out and opened the door. 

…o0o…

Arthur was standing at the window again, looking out onto the yard. When would his useless manservant be here? He surely hadn’t forgotten what to do, again. Had he? 

Arthur paled. What if? What if Merlin had forgotten? Or even worse, what if he didn’t want too? Was maybe even afraid to come to Arthur? 

He could feel the air being pressed from his lounges by an invisible force. 

Almost boneless he sunk into his chair. 

What if Merlin wouldn’t come at all? 

 

As Merlin pushed open the door and stepped inside Arthur was sitting at the table, looking totally relaxed. 

Of course, here was Merlin, nervous like a virgin maiden and then there was Arthur, being calmness himself. 

With a quiet click the door closed behind him and as he turned around, Arthur had stood up and was making a step towards him. 

“Merlin.” He breathed. Relieved. 

Merlin stared at his prince, his breath hitching. 

“I forgot my shoes.” He blurred. 

Arthur snorted. “What?” 

Merlin’s cheeks flushed. 

“I forgot my shoes. I mean I… I was so nervous and… and got out of bed so quick that I…” 

With a bright smile on his face Arthur closed in and drew the other boy into a hug, pressing their forehead together, carding his fingers through raven hair. 

“That you forgot your shoes.” He stifled his giggle in Merlin’s hair. “Oh Merlin.” 

Merlin buried his face into Arthur’s strong shoulder. “Let me guess, I’m an idiot?” 

Arthurs hand wandered up to gently caress the short hair at the back of his neck. 

“Oh, only sometimes.” 

They both grinned at each other and then Arthur’s gaze softened and he leaned in. 

Merlin closed his eyes and waited. Arthur’s lips grazed his like a feather, than he was nipping at Merlin’s plush bottom lip. Merlin gasped and Arthur took his chance to conquer the hot mouth with his tongue. 

Merlin moaned into Arthur’s mouth, his hands clutching at broad shoulders. 

Arthurs hands crept down Merlin’s sides and then under the hem of his shirt to graze bare skin. 

After that point everything was a blur. 

They kissed, hungrily for what seemed to be for ever. Only parting as Arthur took off Merlin’s shirt and then his own. 

Then Merlin was climbing backwards onto the bed and Arthur crawled on top of him, pulling him close and melting their lips together again. 

Merlin slung his arms around Arthur’s neck and moaned as their chests rubbed together. 

The prince pulled his servant into his lap and slung his arms around him as well. 

Their hands were caressing each other greedily, touching every inch they could reach. Memorising every part of the others body. 

One of Arthur’s hands was in Merlin’s hair, tugging and holding him close. His other hand slid down a pale thigh, over his hip and then back to his knee again. 

While Merlin practically climbed into his lap, Arthur broke the kiss and latched his lips onto Merlin’s neck. 

The younger boy moaned, his neck was a very sensitive part and Arthur knew it. 

How Arthur loved to make him moan and shudder with the gentlest touch to Merlin’s neck or throat. 

Arthur mouthed up to his ear, then down again to his shoulder. 

Merlin leaned back, putting one hand on the bed for support and tipped his head back to give Arthur more space. His eyes had fluttered shut at some point and now he could only feel Arthurs touch, his lips, his hot breath against his skin. If he could he would do this every day, just letting Arthur explore his neck and throat with his mouth. 

But Arthur had other plans. He kissed lower, making his way over the collarbone, where he lingered to suck a dark bruise into flawless skin and then lower, stopping again at his light rosy nipple. 

Merlin squeaked surprised, his fingers clutching onto Arthurs strong shoulder. 

Arthur grinned against Merlin’s chest and sucked a few more bruises against the skinny ribs, while he angled him up the bed, one strong arm around Merlin’s back. 

Merlin could feel the hot rush going through his body as Arthur handled him like a rag doll, before he continued to caress his skin with his lips and tongue. 

His kisses got sloppier, more tongue and teeth than gentle touches, down his ribs, and Merlin’s stomach quivered as Arthurs hot tongue circled his navel before dipping inside. 

“Ohh.” He gasped. And Arthur marvelling at the little sound, before he got up again and begun to fumble with the belt on the brunets trousers. 

Merlin groaned as Arthur practically ripped open his pants. Then he leaned down and placed another wet kiss onto Merlin’s stomach. Merlin’s hands immediately going back into the blond hair as Arthur pulled his trousers down. 

Merlin lifted his hips to help and then laughed as his foot got stuck. 

Arthur grinned too but, as soon as the offending garment was gone, lunged forward into Merlin’s outstretched arms to kiss that goofy smile off Merlin’s face. 

Merlin’s legs slung around his waist and he could feel the hot hardness pressing against his stomach. 

They kissed passionately, tongues dancing. Arthur rocked his hips forward; his still covered erection rubbing against Merlin’s exposed one. They both moaned, insistent mouths swallowing their pleasure filled noises. 

Then Arthur made his way down again, his fingers brushing over Merlin’s nipples, making him gasp. 

But Arthur had another goal. Even if he didn’t knew if it was welcome. 

The first time they had done this Merlin had come after just two sucks. 

That had more than just stroked Arthur’s ego. But today would have a different outcome. Another phase they had to reach. If possible without coming too soon. 

Merlin’s breathe shuddered as Arthur took him gently into hand. 

Arthur smiled as the engorged organ jumped at the touch. He loved Merlin’s cock. It was just like the man himself. Long, slender and unbelievably beautiful. And it fit just perfectly into his mouth. 

He looked up and saw Merlin watching him from above with half lidded eyes. He smiled reassuringly before he placed a kiss onto the already wet tip, watching in awe as another pearl of pre-come welled up on the slit. 

He lapped at it and pressed the tip of his tongue into the little slit only to hear Merlin gasp highly, his legs falling open on their own accord, fingers clenching into the bedcovers. 

The taste of him was just perfect. Salty and slightly bitter and just purely Merlin. 

Arthur suckled a bit more at the tip, cupped his balls and massaged them with his rough fingers, till a hand found its way back into his hair to tug and that was his que to swallow Merlin down. 

The younger man moaned loudly above him but then it was suddenly muffled and as Arthur looked up he saw Merlin biting his own hand. 

He sucked a bit more, took him deep until Merlin’s hips twitched up on their own accord, a sign that he was close. 

So Arthur let him fall out of his mouth and leaned up. Almost immediately Merlin grabbed his head and fused their lips together again. 

They moaned needing into each other’s mouth. Merlin loving how he could taste himself on Arthurs lips and tongue.

But Arthur couldn’t take it anymore. His erection was pushing against his trousers almost painfully. Demanding attention. 

He needed to get them off. 

Trying not to break the deep kiss he angled his legs so that he was straddling Merlin. Nipping a last time at the red swollen lips he whispered against him: “Take them off Merlin.” 

Merlin was leaning up, chasing his lips. As Arthur spoke he blinked dazed. 

“Wha…?” Arthur chuckled. Then he grabbed Merlin’s hands and guided them to his trousers. 

Merlin understood and begun fumbling with the laces. But Arthur just couldn’t keep from this beautiful man. He just had to lean down once in a while to nip at Merlin’s lips. 

Merlin chuckled and pushed one hand against Arthur’s chest. “Stop it you. That’s very distracting.” 

Arthur grinned and then leaned up to help, pushing his trousers down as soon as the laces were open. 

He skimmed his trousers over his hips and pulled his aching cock out with a relived sigh. 

Only to groan again as Merlin wasted no time, leaned forward he swallowed Arthur down. 

Everything he couldn’t fit into his mouth he covered with his fist and then begun to suck Arthur vigorously. 

Arthur loved Merlin’s mouth. Even if he couldn’t fit everything, it was one of the best things he had ever felt. 

His mouth was so hot, his tongue so talented. Arthur didn’t hold back his groans, wanting Merlin to know how good it felt. 

Arthurs hand in Merlin’s hair was guiding him slowly, not to fast, not to deep, just perfect. 

After a few minutes he let go again and Merlin pulled back, pushing Arthur’s trousers the rest of the way down to his knees. 

They shuffled around a bit. Arthur getting off of Merlin to rid himself of his trousers completely. 

Merlin lay beside him, waiting impatiently till Arthur was ready, before he pulled him close again. 

Immediately their lips found each other again, sucking and liking greedily. Their hands were caressing each other, memorising each hair and scar on the others body. Merlin sucked at Arthur’s neck, Arthur at Merlin’s. 

Arthur pulled Merlin’s chest up into his mouth, liking sucking and biting at the tender nipples, one in his mouth, while he pinched and rolled the other with his fingers, till the brunet was having a hard time to breathe trough the steady stream of moans and gasps. 

“Arthur…” he breaths and Arthur couldn’t hold back. He had an idea and he really want to do it. Right now. 

He let go of Merlin’s abused nipples and hooked one pale leg over his shoulder before he leaned down. 

But Merlin grabbed his hair and pulled hard. “Arthur… no… please… I… I won’t last…” 

Arthur looked up at him. “It’s okay. It’s okay. Really. If you can’t it’s alright. I want you to enjoy yourself.” 

Merlin smiles shyly. “I do.” 

Arthur kisses his stomach. “Good.” 

He sucks Merlin down again, but let’s up soon as his hips twitch dangerously. 

Next he sucked one of Merlin’s balls into his mouth, his nose buried into the base of Merlin’s cock.   
He breathed in deeply and sucked greedily. 

Merlin moans loudly. One hand pushed into his own hair. 

Arthur let his teeth graze Merlin’s skin and the boy hissed sharply. 

A light bite into Merlin’s plump arse cheek has him crying out shortly and then Arthur pushes both his legs over his head and closes in on his actual goal 

He sticks his tongue out and groans at the heady taste. 

And soon after Merlin is sighing highly and keaning loudly, his body is twisting on the bed. 

His muscles are straining with the need to hold still, hands clawing at the matress. 

The sounds Merlin is making are like music in Arthur’s ears as he worms his tongue into Merlin’s tight channel. 

“Oh gosh…. Ohh… Oh Arthur…” 

He lays there in Arthur’s bed, the prince between his spread thigs and enjoys himself more than he has ever before. 

But then it’s not nearly enough. He wants more, he wants Arthur. 

He grabs Arthurs head with one hand in his hair and pulls him up, capturing his lips in a greedy kiss. 

He is panting, gasping for air. “Arthur… Arthur I want you… please.” 

“Alright.” Arthur pants back, just as heady with lust. “Alright.” 

He reaches out with one hand, pulling out the little jar from between the pillows. 

Merlin watches as Arthur pulls out the cork and pours the content onto his fingers. 

His hips are twitching, and then he reaches down to tug at his cock. 

Arthurs hand reaches down between Merlin’s arse cheeks and smears the oil into the crack. 

His middle finger catches on the little puckered ring and Merlin whimpers. 

Arthur pours some more of the oil onto his hand and coats his own cock with it. Hissing as the cold liquid slips around his hot flesh. 

Merlin grabs the jar too and coats his fingers as well. 

Then he reaches down and carefully pushes one finger into himself, testing if he’s still lose enough from his earlier ministrations. 

One of Arthurs slippery hands caresses his thigh. “Let me…” he says, but Merlin shakes his head. 

“No, not its okay. I already did it beforehand.” 

Arthur blinks. “You what?” 

“I… I already did it in my own room. I was sure I wouldn’t hold out for so long. So now, you can just...” 

“I can just…” Arthur askes, his cock twitching hungrily. Merlin nods. 

“Oh, wow, okay.” He leans down and presses another kiss to the corner of Merlin’s mouth. 

“Alright, okay…” 

He kneels between Merlin’s open legs, arranges them some more. Somehow they’re in the way. 

And Merlin seems to notice, because he reaches around, grabs them with his hands around his knees and bends them as far towards his chest as he can. 

Arthur scoops a bit forward, then pulls Merlin close by the hip. 

He positions himself. His cock looks obscenely huge against Merlin’s puckered entrance. 

Suddenly he isn’t so sure of this anymore. He looks up, worried. 

“I won’t hurt you?” Merlin smiles and reaches up, his warm hand against Arthur’s cheek. 

“No, I know you won’t.” 

Arthur nods. At least a little reassured. Then he presses in. Feeds his cock into Merlin’s tight hole, slowly, inch by torturous inch. 

Merlin hisses as the head in, Arthur groans. The hardest part is done. 

Arthur slowly leans forward, reluctant so not to hurt his precious Merlin. 

Merlin lay completely still, until Arthurs hips were flushed against his arse. 

Then Arthur sits up again, looks down do where their joined and then up at Merlin, who is gnawing at his bottom lip. 

He takes Merlin’s legs into his own hands and holds them steady as he shifts a bit to find a bit more comfortable position. 

Merlin is grapping his knees and Arthur leans forward. A small nod and then Arthur starts thrusting inwards. Slowly, steadily. The oil is slicking the way till he’s flushed against Merlin’s hipbone. 

Merlin isn’t making much noise. But his breath hitches and stutters at every thrust that rocks their bodies together. Merlin is just perfect. Hot and tight and everything and more he has dreamed of. 

Arthur has to close his eyes, his jaw is straining with the effort not to come or just blindly thrust as brutally as he wants to. 

But he’s not thrusting jet, not really. But the rocking and grinding is so deep inside Merlin, he can only groan, his head falling forward, eyes watching Merlin. 

The younger boy has his eyes wide open loud breaths escaping his perfect lips. But he is smiling. Such a blissful, happy smile, while Arthur is pushing inside him. 

As he notices Arthur watching him his smile grows. He reaches up and pulls Arthur down into a deep and breathless kiss. 

Arthur nips at Merlins neck, at the spot right behind his ear. He he actually pulls out a little bit and thrusts back in and Merlin gasps, cries out a little “Ah!” 

So Arthur does it again, starts pulling out almost halfway before he thrusts back in. The tight heat is welcoming him without restrain. Engulfing his length willingly and holding on to it as if it never wants to let go again. 

He leans down to seal Merlin’s open lips with his, keeping the boys cries at bay as he stops the grinding and starts the real thrusts. 

And he is right. Merlin is gasping and moaning into his mouth, his fingers tangled in Arthurs golden hair, now wet with sweat. 

But soon after he has to lean up again. He shifts a little, his thigs straining with the effort to keep upright and move at the same time. 

So he clutches onto Merlin’s leg, holds himself upright as he starts to thrust a little harder, a little faster. 

Merlin is clutching the pillow above his head, his knuckles nearly white with the effort. 

“Oh, so, ah, good.” He breaths, leaning forward a bit, nearly bending Merlin in half. His free hand grabs one of Merlin’s and he laces their fingers together while his hips move in a steady rythim. 

His thrusts get even harder, till there is an obscene noise of skin slapping against skin. 

He knows he can’t keep this tempo for too long ore this will be over far too soon. 

But gods it is good. 

Merlin is moaning unashamed now, his body rocking together with Arthurs as he undulates his hips to get even deeper. 

 

The bed is creaking a bit under their combined weight and heavy movement, but neither cares, too caught up in each other to care for anything. 

Arthur gets up again, grabs Merlin’s hips and starts a fast rhythm of short but sharp thrusts which presses a few very loud cries out of Merlin. 

Way to soon he has to stop that thought, because it has the headboard thumping against the wall and it gets very exhausting very quickly. 

So he leans forward again, towers over Merlin and grinds again without much effort. 

Merlin thought seems to like it, because he starts rolling his hips against him and grabs Arthur’s hips to encourage the deep grinding. 

“Hmm… this is good…” Merlin mumbles and Arthur gins crookedly. 

“Just good, hmm?” he pants, clenching his eyes at the feeling of Merlin suddenly tightening around him. 

He straightens up again, grabs both of Merlin’s lean legs around the ankles and thrusts again hard and fast. Merlin knows he’s going to have Arthurs finger prints on his legs and hips the following day, but he doesn’t care at that moment. 

Instead he is keaning and gasping at nearly every thrust now, lost in the pleasure that Arthurs cock is giving him. Head thrown back, eyes closed and jaw slack with pleasure. 

“Oh yes…” he breaths “Hmmm yah…Jus’ like that.” 

He is biting his lip, muffling his sharp cries and the loud moans. 

Arthur is enraptured with this sight as well. Merlin totally lost in lust. 

He stops just a second and leans down to press a hot kiss onto Merlin’s lips. 

Before he goes on again. 

He swallows every single one of Merlin’s pleasurable moans, mixing them with his own breathless groans. Pressed so tight together he can even feel the rumble of them against his chest. 

Merlin is grabbing his ass, pressing his finger into his flesh, sure to leave marks on Arthur’s body as well. 

The mattress is creaking underneath them even more now. Sweat starts forming on Arthur’s nose and drops onto Merlin’s chest. 

“Gods, you feel so good.” Arthur breaths, before he grabs Merlin around his shoulders. He grabs his arm and pulls him up into his lap with surprising easy. 

Merlin follows eagerly as Arthur changes their position. 

He is actually surprised he even lasted so long. But the burn in his belly is slow and Arthur constantly changing positions keeps him concentrated enough not to lose himself too much. 

Arthur doesn’t slip out as he gets his legs under Merlin and pulls him on top of him before lying down on the bed. 

Merlin grins lazily down at him. “Tired already?” 

Arthur snorts. “Not really. I just have a better few like this. And you should get to work a little bit too.” 

Merlin grins and then bites his lips as he gets his knees under him, at least seated properly on top of his prince.

He needs a moment, thought. Arthur is even deeper in him like this. He can feel Arthur’s whole length inside him, still hard and hot. 

Arthur is looking up at him with dark eyes and so Merlin sets to work. 

He leans back a bit, arching his back as Arthurs cock slides over that special spot deep inside him. He supports his weight on Arthur’s strong thighs and then starts to move. 

Arthur’s hands on his hips keeping him steady until they glide up his chest, caressing, loving. 

Merlin tips his head back and moans as loudly as he can as he starts bouncing on Arthurs cock. 

And now it’s Arthur who’s grunting and keaning as he reaches out to tug at Merlin’s cock lazily. The extra stimulation just adding too Merlin’s enthusiasm. 

The bed is creaking again but neither cares, neither knows how long it is till Merlin leans down and presses his mouth against Arthurs, lips sliding together, panting against each other. 

It’s so good. So damn good it should never stop. Yes, this night could last forever and neither would care. 

Then Arthur pushes his hips up in one hard thrust and everything changes once again. 

Merlin cries out loud, lean body arching beautifully and Arthur growls before he throws him back onto the mattress making Merlin squeak loudly in surprise. 

Once more he hoists Merlin’s legs up over his shoulders and then proceeds the hard and fast rhythm that has both of them moaning loudly and the bed creaking once again. 

“Oh, yeah… harder!” Merlin moans as Arthur leans down once more to kiss him. 

And Arthur does as he’s told grabbing onto the skinny hip and thrusting so hard the headboard thumps into wall harder and harder. 

Arthur watches as Merlin lies boneless beneath him, panting and moaning. His cries are getting more desperate with each thrust and each minute. 

Arthur is getting close too and he wants to have Merlin near him, as near as possible when they reach the peak. 

So he grabs Merlin again by the shoulders and pulls him up. Not to ride him, but into his lap. 

Merlin seems to understand. He slings his arms around Arthur’s neck and his legs around his hip. Caging him in, never wanting to let go ever again. 

Arthur grabs his hips and begins to pull Merlin in and out of his lap at a hard pace. 

Merlin is moving his hips too as he clings to his prince, now and then getting lost in another deep and passionate kiss. 

Merlin is high on this feeling, on Arthur. Their lips are locked, fused together, sweaty chests rubbing against each other. 

His cries get desperate, high pitched and almost painful, he can’t hold on for much longer. The warm feeling in his loins is forming into a hot ball threatening to explode every minute. This is just too good. 

He wants to tell Arthur, but the other boy seems to know exactly what is going on with Merlin. 

He grabs his cock and begins to stroke in tune with his thrusts. 

Merlin’s arms give out and he slumps back into the pillows. 

Thought Arthurs thrusts don’t subside. 

Merlin is panting so hard he fears to get unconscious, his body one thrumming tought muscle, only waiting to snap. His hard is hammering in his chest, blood rushing in his ears and all he can feel is Arthur hammering inside of him. 

It gets a bit brutal at the end, Arthur chasing his own orgasm while Merlin rushes towards his own. 

Arthur is groaning throatily, grunting and panting. Merlin is almost wheezing, keening, his cries getting constantly louder and high pitched till his voice gives out. 

And then Arthur pulls him up into his lap again, and thrusts a few more times, his cock is so deep it rubs constantly that spot inside him that is making him see stars. 

It’s so good, so good it’s impossible to get any better. 

And then Arthur is kissing him so hard he almost crashes his teeth. Arthurs hand is between their bodies, tugging at Merlin’s straining cock. And then Merlin is screaming, his princes name falling form his lips and thankfully it is muffled by Arthur’s lips and tongue. 

For a split second everything goes black or white or something… something spectacular. 

Something hot is pulsing inside of him. He can feel his cum spurting onto his chest up towards his chin, maybe it landed even on Arthur…

Arthur, who is still moving inside him, hard and fast and irregular, and then there is a roar, so loud it rings in Merlin’s ears. He can feel a hot mess filling him up deep inside him and Merlin can only gasp. 

They’re kissing again, deep and passionate and then Merlin goes boneless and only a short time after they’re both in a tangled and sweaty heap on the bed. 

Merlin is lying on his back, Arthur atop of him, their legs tangled together, kissing lazily till they catch their breath and their heartbeats slow again. 

Arthur cushions his head on Merlin’s heaving chest, his fingers lightly caressing Merlin’s chest. 

Merlin’s hand is in Arthur’s hair, combing the sweaty hair. 

They lay like that for a while until Arthur slips off of Merlin, though not completely. 

His upper halve lays beside Merlin, face buried into the crook of Merlin’s neck, nosing at his hair. He has one arm slung over Merlin’s chest and one leg holding Merlin close by the hip. 

Once in a while he leans over for a sloppy, tired kiss. 

Merlin is sure that he won’t have to walk the cold tiles barefoot tonight again.


End file.
